


Копия

by Chif



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence Tony, Character Death, Gen, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мстители возвращаются в Башню.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Копия

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Copy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683410) by [bludnoemoloko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludnoemoloko/pseuds/bludnoemoloko)



> на заявку: Тони создает технологию, позволяющую сохранять личность человека при помощи мозговых сканов. При этом сохраняются все воспоминания, чувства и эмоции. Он сохраняет свою личность, чтобы даже после его смерти он мог помогать Мстителям. Во время Гражданской войны его убивают, и его скан активируется. Но поскольку в последний раз скан делался за месяц до его смерти, Тони не имеет ни малейшего понятия о Гражданке. В некотором роде он заменяет ДЖАРВИСа. После перемирия между сторонами, Баки знакомится с ним поближе, и начинает сожалеть, что не успел познакомиться с ним раньше.

— Я убил тебя.

Плечи Стива опустились и он сжал задрожавшие пальцы в кулаки. Полупрозрачный Тони Старк, которого Джеймс в первый и в последний раз в жизни лицом к лицу видел уже _мёртвым_ , склонил голову на одну сторону.

— Я знаю, Стив, — согласился он. — У меня есть доступ в интернет, и мне нечего было делать эти месяцы, кроме как отслеживать новости.

— Ты… — Стив хватанул воздух ртом и закашлялся, словно к нему вернулись приступы астмы. Джеймс положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы напомнить, что он рядом.

— Я самообучающаяся копия. Слепок с оригинала, если тебе так будет проще понять, — сказал Старк. — Я знаю, что ты убил его, но… он создавал меня, чтобы я мог помогать Мстителям после его смерти, поэтому она стала моим рождением. Да и самообучающийся я только в плане знаний, понимаешь? Я чувствую к тебе ровно то же, что чувствовал он, когда делал скан мозга. Ты мой друг, которому я должен помочь.

— Тони, я… Я не могу смотреть тебе в глаза. У меня нет никаких прав рассчитывать на твою помощь. — Стив смотрел на него с такой болью, что Джеймсу стало не по себе.

— Я самообучающаяся копия, — повторил Старк. — Как Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., только с воспоминаниями о том, что происходило в жизни Энтони Старка. Даже круче, потому что в отличие от него я ничего никогда не забуду и мне наконец-то не нужно спать и есть. Он создал меня, чтобы я помогал Мстителям. И я буду вам помогать, Стив. Иначе в моем существовании нет никакого смысла.

— Тони, — Стив протянул к нему руку, и она прошла насквозь.

Джеймсу показалось, что Старк взглянул на его друга с жалостью.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя простил?

Стив громко сглотнул и покачал головой.

— Нет. Мне нет прощения.

Старк не стал с ним спорить, просто отступил в сторону, и это _самое жестокое_ , что он мог сделать.

— Тогда устраиваетесь, — сказал он. — Все бумаги вступили в силу сегодня в полночь, и теперь этот небоскрёб официально принадлежит команде Мстителей. Ко мне можете обращаться в любое время и с любым вопросом, я всё равно помираю от тоски. Серьёзно, скоро долистаю до последней страницы интернета и начну сначала, только уже с куда меньшими стандартами качества. Твои комнаты всё там же, Стив.

— Спасибо, Тони, — Стив кивнул и зажмурился.

— Без проблем, кэп. А теперь не буду вас смущать… Хотя, к чёрту, помните, что я всегда слежу за вами, и смущайтесь на здоровье.

Старк исчез.

— Боже милостивый, — прошептал Стив, спрятав лицо в ладони.

— С тобой всё будет нормально? — спросил у него Джеймс. — Уверен, что его можно как-нибудь отключить… Наверное.

— Нет, — Стив покачал головой и его подбородок задрожал. — Второй раз я не… Я… Баки, он же был моим другом.

Джеймс обнял его вместо слов.

Да тут и нечего было сказать.

***

— Спросил бы, что ты делаешь, но боюсь услышать ответ.

Джеймс вздрогнул от неожиданности и едва не выпустил банку с кофе из рук. Стоявший позади него Старк выглядел весьма позабавленным его реакцией.

— Я хочу кофе, — сказал Джеймс.

— И поэтому ты решил изнасиловать кофемашину? Приятель, после того, чему я стал свидетелем, ты просто обязан на ней жениться.

— А что, в двадцать первом веке и это уже можно?

Старк смерил его взглядом, словно пытался понять, шутит он или нет.

— Ну… в 2009 житель Японии Таичи Такашита решил жениться на персонаже манги.

— Безумный мир, — резюмировал Джеймс, покачав головой.

Старк пожал плечами и не выглядел особо впечатлённым.

— Это ещё что, — сказал он, — я сейчас слежу за романом века между козлом и тигром и…

— А ты не шутил, когда говорил, что тебе скучно, да? — перебил его Джеймс и повернул какой-то рычажок на кофемашине. Та отреагировала на это действие всё тем же молчанием.

— Пф, — Старк фыркнул. — Естественно, мне скучно. Стив старается лишний раз ничего у меня не спрашивать; Пеппер плачет, когда видит, так что я не показываюсь ей на глаза сам; Роуди напился после нашего последнего разговора; Наташа обзывается по-русски, потому что считает, что я приложил недостаточное количество усилий, чтобы выжить; а детишки кэпа боятся и недолюбливают. Так что из развлечений у меня только школьная жизнь Питера и… козёл с тигром. Последние интереснее.

— Понятно… — Джеймс кивнул и с отчаянием посмотрел на кофе. Он был готов признать себя дряхлым стариком, если это позволило бы ему пожаловаться, что в его время всё было куда проще и лучше. А потом посмотрел на Старка. — Поможешь мне?

— Боже, я уж думал, что ты никогда не поймёшь намёк, — тот закатил глаза. — Жми на кнопку слева.

***

— Иди к чёрту, Тони, — попросила Романова.

Джеймс видел её в Башне нечасто, но ещё ни один её визит не обошёлся без ругани с участием Старка.

— Знаешь, если то, что написано в Библии правда, есть огромная вероятность, которую на досуге я рассчитаю в процентах, что именно там я сейчас и есть.

Романова взглянула на него с ненавистью и болью.

Джеймс же решил им не мешать и тихо вышел из комнаты. Он не знал, как бы сам реагировал, если бы его погибший друг одновременно был и не был рядом.

***

Старк начал невзначай учить его обращаться со всем, что имелось в Башне, через пару недель после инцидента с кофемашиной. Джеймс знал, как найти подход к оружию и любому транспортному средству, но вот бытовые приборы двадцать первого века вгоняли его в ступор своей кажущейся простотой.

— Правильно, Барнс, читать инструкцию будем, когда доломаем окончательно.

— Ты сам-то хоть раз в жизни инструкцию прочитал? — буркнул Джеймс в ответ.

— Нет, — Тони хмыкнул. — Я всё в жизни постиг интуитивно. Гений, что с меня взять.

— И тот ещё засранец, — подтвердил Джеймс. — Можешь не издеваться, а хоть раз просто сразу объяснить, как это работает?

— Дай-ка подумать… — Старк изобразил напряжённую работу мысли, и Джеймс без задней мысли махнул в его сторону рукой, чтобы отвесить подзатыльник.

— Не получится, сержант, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Я совершенно неуязвим для физического насилия.

Джеймс вспомнил бескровное и мёртвое лицо Старка и почувствовал, как внутри что-то болезненно сжалось.

— Просто помоги мне, — попросил он.

***

Через четыре месяца после возвращения в Башню, во время битвы с Тёмными Мстителями Старк подключился к костюму Железного человека и спас им всем жизни. А когда всё закончилось, Стив исчез. Отключил коммуникатор и невероятным способом растворился среди собравшейся толпы зевак.

Джеймс нашёл его позже с помощью того же Старка. Тот отследил перемещения Стива по камерам видеонаблюдения, которыми был нашпигован как индейка весь Нью-Йорк, до самого Центрального парка.

Джеймс увидел его издалека — парня в синем костюме сложно было не заметить. Вокруг него перешёптывались дети и подростки, но не решались подойти ближе и заговорить. Джеймс присел рядом с ним на скамейку.

— Стиви? — позвал он через несколько минут, когда затянувшееся молчание начало действовать на нервы.

— Я пытался отказаться, — тихо признался Стив. — Перестать быть Капитаном Америкой. Я сказал президенту, что я не заслуживаю щит, но он со мной не согласился. А я ведь, правда, его не заслуживаю. Если бы не напали Скруллы, меня бы арестовали и судили. Но теперь они простили меня за всё сразу, и не понимают, почему я не могу носить щит, который запятнал кровью друга.

— Стив…

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Сегодня я понял, что не могу. Я увидел Железного человека, пришедшего к нам на помощь, и на мгновение забыл, что внутри нет Тони… А я не должен об этом забывать. — Стив рвано вздохнул, помолчал и только потом продолжил: — Президент сказал, что Америке нужен её Капитан, но это не могу быть я.

— Нет, — Джеймс покачал головой. — Даже не думай об этом.

— Ты справишься, — Стив повернулся к нему лицом и улыбнулся.

— Ужасный выбор, — сказал ему Джеймс. — Мои руки в крови не то что по локоть. Я залит ею весь, Стиви. Выбери лучше… Сэма.

— Это должен быть ты.

***

Стив объявил всем о своём решении, собрал вещи и вернулся в Вашингтон. Сказал, что кому-то теперь нужно присматривать за тем, как реализуется идея Тони о специальных тренировочных лагерях для детей со способностями. Джеймс принял щит, и Старк сделал ему новый костюм. Он немного не такой, как был раньше, но цветовая гамма и ощущение патриотизма всё те же.

По крайней мере, так утверждал Старк.

***

— Да нет же, — сказал Старк. — Это же блэндер. Восемьдесят процентов их поломок происходят из-за того, что кому-то захотелось перемешать что-то слишком жёсткое. Ты ещё палец туда засунь.

— В тебе говорит интернет или твоё собственное занудство? — спросил Джеймс.

— Я оскорблён, — сообщил ему Старк.

— Значит, занудство.

— Не зли меня, Барнс!

***

— Барнс! — Тони протянул ему руку и помог встать. — Мог бы просто выйти через дверь, как все нормальные люди. Не обязательно было делать своей дубовой головой такую большую дыру. Какой пример ты подаёшь детям?

Железный человек широким жестом показал на хихикающих у него за спиной Человека-паука и мисс Марвел, незаметно поддержав Джеймса, когда его качнуло в сторону.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да.

Джеймс не был уверен, что его слова были правдивы.

***

Так уж получилось, Джеймс многое не рассказывал Стиву, чтобы не волновать. О трудностях с деньгами, когда его семье почти нечего было есть. О том, что делали с ним на том грязном столе в лаборатории ГИДРЫ. О своих кошмарах, о страхе однажды проснуться в криокамере и снова ничего не вспомнить.

И сейчас, в этот самый момент, он особенно ясно понял, что в его жизни появилась вещь, о которой он точно никогда не расскажет лучшему другу. Упущенная возможность счастья, которую никто не сможет ему вернуть. Это несбыточное _если бы_.

Если бы.

Если бы Стив опустил щит.

Если бы Тони не поддержал акт регистрации.

Если бы Джеймсу довелось встретить его _живым_.

Они могли бы стать друг для друга _кем-то_ , но вместо этого Джеймс смотрел, как полупрозрачный Тони перелистывал страницы, пытаясь объяснить ему, почему руку нужно непременно покрасить матовой краской, приводя длинный ряд расчётов в доказательство.

И чувствовал себя безответно влюблённым в мертвеца.


End file.
